Metal Gear Z
by Punished 'Dread' Angel
Summary: One year after the events of Phantom Pain, Diamond Dogs gets word of a Soviet transport. Snake discovers what this transport is, activating one of the deadliest weapons created. Diamond Dogs is going to need special backup for this mission.
1. Episode 1: Activation

**Northern Kabul, Afghanistan**

 **1805 Hours**

"Boss, I just recieved word from the Intel Team, the Soviets have completed the transfer of the target to Da Wialo Kallai. Now's your chance to move in and extract it." A voice spoke from a speaker in a man's ear. This man was lying on his stomach on a rock, wearing a specialised black sneaking suit, his brown hair flowing gently in the wind. He watched as about a dozen Soviet Soldiers exited the largest building, quickly taking the M 2000-D Rifle off his back, aiming at the closest Soldier. He took a breath, then pulled the trigger.

The bullet soared through the air, heading straight for the group of soldiers. It connected, went through the first Soldier's head, then the second, then stopped after the third.

He reloaded.

"Sniper!" Another Soldier screamed out in horror, but he and other were dead before they could run to cover.

He reloaded again, then briefly looked away, remembering old missions with an old friend. His radio cracking snapped him back to attention.

"CP, CP, this is Zoya 2! Enemy Sniper!" A Soviet Soldier yelled into his radio, a bullet quickly piercing his skull.

"Zoya 2? What's wrong? Come in, Zoya 2!" CP yelled "All units to combat positions! All units to combat positions!"

Quietly and quickly, the man worked his way into the former village, soon ridding it of all enemy Soldiers. He stood up, wiping his brow as he put his Rifle away.

"Excellent work, Snake." The voice spoke "Now go check out the target."

"I'm on it, Kaz." Snake nodded, then saw a glowing case in a nearby building "Kaz, did the client say there was a blueprint here as well?"

"Ah'm on it." A second voice spoke in his ear, the sound of paper rustling coming from the radio "They did. From your position, it should be straight ahead."

"I see it, Ocelot." Snake nodded, walking towards the Blueprint.

"SURPRISE, MOTHERFU-" A Soviet Soldier burst from the shadows, though he fell dead on the ground almost immediatly from a bullet from Snake's blood soaked Assault Rifle.

"Guard Post captured." Snake's iDroid spoke, the Soldier carrying on his walk to get the Blueprint. He found his way into the small building, swiping up the Blueprint case.

"Help me! Help!" A voice suddenly yelled out, Snake spinning around to see a female prisoner lying on the floor. Without hesitation, Snake knelt down, cutting their binds off and carrying them outside and attaching a Fulton Extraction Device to them, watching them shoot upwards into the night sky.

"Extraction confirmed, we'll go pick 'em up." Ocelot said, the sound of a Helicopter echoing through the village.

"Roger." Snake said, heading out of the small building and towards the largest one in the village. He strolled through the rooms, swiping up a few resource cases and a cassette tape. He stepped into the large space in the center of this large building, a pure black resources container resting in the center of it. Wordlessly, he walked up to it and attached a Fulton Extraction Device. The container barely even budged.

"Boss, whatever's in there is too heavy. We'll send in a Chinook to extract it." Kaz said firmly, Snake crossing his arms as he leant against the container. There was a sudden bang at the door of the container, getting a small jump out of Snake. He looked over the door, seeing it had been opened slightly. Snake cautiously walked over to the door, Rifle at the ready. He swung the door open "Boss, what are you doing?" Kaz asked.

Inside was a jet black robot, spikes covering the back of its head. Its torso seemed to be some form of armour, having two large shoulder paldrons, its arms seemed to be pistons and its hand having the ability to crush a man's skull. Its legs were large and covered in upward facing spikes "Kaz, it's some sort of robot." Snake spoke.

"Robot?" Kaz questioned, looking down at his desk I'm already getting Cipher vibes." he muttered.

The instant Kaz said 'Cipher' the Robot's eyes activated, a terrifying orange glow seemingly staring into Snake's soul "MG NEO HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. MISSION: DESTROY BIG BOSS."

"MG Neo?! Destroy Big Boss!?" Kaz yelled.

"TARGET SIGHTED. ENGAGING." MG Neo blasted out of the top of the container, hovering in the air above the building. It held out its arm to Snake, which opened up to reveal several missiles. They launched for Snake, the Soldier leaping out of the way and into cover behind the container's remains.

"Boss! Get the fuck out of there!" Ocelot shouted, Snake turning around to see the container being lifted up by MG Neo, which then threw it into a nearby hill "Run!"

Snake grunted, immediatly breaking into a sprint "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE, BIG BOSS." MG Neo yelled out, blasting a wall apart as it stomped after Snake. Snake ducked for cover behind a rock, catching his breath "TARGET LOST. COMMENCING SEARCH." He heard MG Neo's voice deep voice, then the sound of it stomping through the village.

"Boss, I've set the LZ! Get there ASAP!" Kaz yelled, Snake checking his iDroid and seeing the LZ was about 700 Meters away. He put away his iDroid and turned, only to be met face-to-face with MG Neo. It grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him up off his feet.

"I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW AND PAINFUL!" MG Neo snarled, Snake's feet flailing madly in the air as he desperatly tried to break himself free of MG Neo's grap, but to no avail.

"Boss! No!" Kaz screamed.

Snake felt MG Neo's grip loosen slightly. He opened his eyes, hearing some odd noise, like wind, but it didn't feel like it at the same time. It was getting closer, too.

BAKANG! A foot slammed into MG Neo's head, forcing it to release Snake as both of them fell to the ground, MG Neo almost immediatly getting back up. Snake opened his eyes, groaning. As he did, whoever kicked MG Neo slammed their foot into the ground in front of him. Looking up the leg to which the foot belonged to, he saw the figure of someone he though he'd never see again in his life, her hair flowing in the wind, though she didn't look at him. Not at all.

"Quiet?" Snake eventually spoke, the person in front of him turning around slightly to look down at him. Her face was covered in scars, as well as her chest, which had several spots of sickening grey skin. Her legs had grown thin, as if they were just bone and nothing else. She frowned, dropping something in front of Snake, then turning her head back to MG Neo.

Before either of them moved, Snake's vision went white, he grunted in slight pain and surprise, quickly whipping his arm to cover his eyes. When the ringing in his ears stopped and the stinging in his eyes receeded, he lowered his arm and opened his eyes. What greeted him was half of Da Wialo Kallai in ruins, flames covering whatever could be set alight. He pushed himself to a sitting position, immediatly activating his radio "Kaz...what happened?"

"I don't know, Boss. All we know is someone managed to get that...thing off of you. Transmissions cut right after that." Kaz explained "We've set the LZ closer, think you can make it?"

"Yeah." Snake nodded, standing up. He looked around briefly, hoping to spot the female sniper, but got no result. He frowned, then began his jog to the LZ.


	2. Episode 2: Return to Base

**Mother Base, Seychelles**

 **0830**

"Boss, we had the Intel Team look into this 'Neo' as we're calling it. Turns out, it was stored in OKB Zero last year. You probably missed it, considering its container is pure black." Kaz explained.

"That's impossible, they always put containers out in the open." Snake replied.

"Special case with this one, most likely. Would've been better if they hadn't though." Kaz paused "And, about your, well, you and Quiet's little scuffle with Neo. We managed to grab a picture of Quiet that wasn't blurred beyond reckoning from your transmissions. Code Talker is looking over it now."

"What I don't get is how she's still alive after almost...?" Ocelot turned his head to Snake.

The Soldier groaned, checking his watch "1 Year, 3 Months, 7 Days and 2 Hours." That day was a day Snake would never forget, he was certain of it for as long as he lived.

"Er, yeah. She would definetly be dead under most circumstances." Ocelot crossed his arms "When the Kikongo Virus hit, men died within days. Quiet should have been the same case." he added.

At that moment, Code Talker entered the room, the old man coughing to alert the three to his presence. They turned to face him "I have come to a potential conclusion. Quiet may have purposefully exposed herself to enviroments where the virus may not be able to survive."

"I don't understand, how does that work?" Kaz questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The virus is unable to survive in extreme heat, as one example." Code Talker held up his palm "Quiet may have exposed herself to severe heat during the year."

"What about those grey...rashes on her? Surely that would be a sign of something." Snake frowned, shifting his weight onto his oppsite foot.

"I cannot explain those. It may be related to something she may have encountered while in the wilderness, but it is not something I have seen before." Code Talker replied, shaking his head.

Snake grumbled, then looked over to Ocelot "We need to find both of them. Conduct an air search for Neo, ground for Quiet." He said firmly, Ocelot nodding and turning, leaving the room. Snake briefly looked to Kaz and Code Talker, then also left the room.

"So old timer, you hungry?"

 **Northern Kabul, Afghanistan**

 **Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost**

 **1000**

"CP, CP, THIS IS DELTA 9!" A Soviet Soldier screamed into his radio "THE WHOLE OUTPOST HAS BEEN DESTROYED! EVERYONE'S DEAD! REQUEST BACKUP!"

"This is CP, we read you! Sending in Gunships!"

The Soviet Soldier peaked out of his hiding spot, seeing the supply outpost up in flames, the sound of metal clanking coming from within in the smoke. Within seconds, two Krokodil Gunships roared over the hills, immediatly facing the burning outpost.

Unknown to anyone in the vicinity, Quiet had been observing the destruction since it started, barely moving. At one point, she had gone to reach for her trusty Sinful Butterfly, only to grasp at thin air, forcing the sniper to remember one of her best weapons had gone for good. She looked away, saddened, only to be snapped back to attention to the Outpost by the sound of the Gunships opening fire.

Two dozen missiles shot out from the smoke, all of them hitting the cockpit of each chopper, 12 each. They both exploded in the air, the blood and body parts of one pilot falling onto the hiding Soldier on the ground. He screamed as what remained of the Pilot's skull crashed into his lap, an ominous orange gleam briefly visible through the smoke. The sound of metal clanking approached the hiding Soldier, constantly getting louder.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die..." The Soldier stammered to himself, a metal hand almost immediatly grabbing his shirt and holding him up in the air.

"WHERE IS THE PRISONER DESIGNATED AS PRISONER 2071!? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?" MG Neo screamed, the Soldier desperatly trying to break himself free of its grasp, but to no avail "I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE." MG Neo snarled, holding up his free palm to the Soldier, a large orange ball charging over it "WHERE IS PRISONER 2071!? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?"

"Lamaar Khaate Palace! That's where Prisoner 2071 i-" The Soldier was cut short by his head being blown to bits, blood covering the entirety of MG Neo's arm and some of its head. It turned directly to where Lamaar Khaate Palace would be, activating jet thrusters in its feet. It darted off into the night sky, leaving the outpost to burn.

Quiet watched Neo for a few seconds, then looked to the burning outpost. She stood up as she heard a Helicopter flying overhead, a UTH-66 Blackfoot. She hummed to herself, sprinting over the terrain to follow the aircraft.

There were two lone people in the chopper, both wearing the standard Diamond Dogs pilot uniform "I don't see it anywhere. It should be around here, shouldn't it?" The Co-Pilot asked, looking around. Out of nowhere, there was a loud bang, followed by the chopper shaking violently, almost forcing it out of the sky. The Pilot easily regained control, getting the aircraft to a steady position, turning it around. Yahko Oboo was in even more of a raging inferno than before, pieces of debris scattered across the land.

The Co-Pilot pulled up a radio "Rem to Base, the Soviet's supply outpost just exploded."

"This is Base, do not go further. Pull back immediatly, there could be a major threat in the area."

"Roger, pulling back." The Pilot spoke, the chopper flying over the hills of Northern Kabul. Unknown to anyone, Quiet had leapt up to the chopper and was now dangling off one of the foot rails. She looked down to the ground speeding below her, tightening her grip on the rail and pulling her legs up.

 **Heyo, your friendly neighborhood JOHN CENA here. Don't...get too worried about the whole 'extreme conditions' thing with the Parasites. I only have a PhD in Dank Memes and not Medicine and all that jazz. Anywho, thanks for the reviews! I honestly wasn't really expecting this to be so real recieved after my last few fics on here...heheh...**

 **I'll give ya an Internet Cookie if you can find the reference in this chapter, so get looking.**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Episode 3: Assault

**Mother Base, Seychelles**

 **1216**

"Chopper X-17, redirect your flight path to the Quarantine Platform. You have a stowaway. Over." The radio cracked.

The Co-Pilot looked back, then held the radio up to his mouth "This is Rem, there's nobody in the chopper, over."

"They are on the outside, land immediatly. Over." The radio cracked again, the chopper veering left and flying over the ocean, the Quarantine Platform soon becoming visible through the mist. The chopper touched down on the helicopter pad, Quiet cloaking herself and leaning against the side of the chopper. Within seconds, there was a squad of black-suited soldiers at the chopper, all wearing a balacalava and a red berret.

Quiet exhaled, revealing herself to the soldiers, who initially gasped, pointing their rifles at her, but slowly lowered them once they recognised her.

"Quiet...?" One of the Soldiers questioned, only to be forced back by one of the others.

"Careful! She could stil be infected!" He growled.

Quiet frowned upon hearing that, shaking her head. She pointed to her throat, then drew her finger across it.

"Is she trying to say something?" One of the Soldiers muttered, all looking between themselves. The sound of metal clinking soon approached, Ocelot walking through the group of Soldiers, putting a hand on his chin when he saw Quiet.

"Quiet? Didn't expect to see you here again." He said, eyebrow raised. Quiet took a step back when Ocelot approached took a step forward "Hm, I know what you're getting at."

Atop the large building, Kaz and Snake watched Ocelot and Quiet's "conversation". Kaz grunted, giving Snake a brief glare "Are you sure about this? There's always the chance she could still be infected.

Snake frowned, tightening his prosthetic hand "Code Talker has been doing research, if you remember ordering it. He sent me a report not too long ago. He's almost certain she is no longer infected."

Kaz sighed "Fine..." He looked away "There's something else I want to talk to you about. Do you remember when we had that 'assistant' nine years ago?"

"The one who took out the body snatchers?" Snake racked his brain for that person "I remember that. I don't think I got his name."

"Raiden."

 **Northern Kabul, Afghanistan**

 **Lamaar Khaate Palace**

 **0230**

"Did you hear? That top secret transport from Yakho Oboo to Da Wiallo activated, it turned both of those places to rubble." A Soviet Soldier said to another, who nodded.

"Aye, it's been destroying Outposts left and right, hasn't it?" They replied. At that moment, there was the sound of a metal clank on a rock, alerting the duo. They spun to the source of the noise, seeing a tall figure obscured by the sun behind them, casting a shadow on the ground.

The first Soldier held up his AK-47 "Who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

An orange gleam came from the shadowed figure's face. It swung its arm in front of it, the hand flipping back and turning into a machine gun of sorts. The Soviet Soldiers immediatly opened fire on the confirmed robot, though the shots only bounced off it, one coming directly back at the second Soldier, killing him.

"DIE!" Neo screamed, opening fire on the remaining Soldier, the bullets whizzing through the air and into his body, shredding the poor man apart. Neo let itself fall to the ground, shaking it when it hit the hard ground.

"Open fire! Open fire!" A Soldier screamed, bullets beginning to whiz towards Neo, only bouncing straight off. Neo walked up to the closest wall, slamming his hand into the wall and pulling it down, a trio of Soldiers yelling out in fear as the floor crumbled beneath them, only one of them surviving the fall. Neo stomped up to him, yanking him up into the air.

"WHERE IS PRISONER 2071?!" It screamed, the Soldier stammering in fear "WHERE IS PRISONER 2071!?"

"H-H-He's u-up in th-the top floor!" The Soldier was visibly shaking, though it ceased the instant his throat was absoloutley crushed by Neo's hand, dropping it onto the rocks.

The sound of a Sniper Rifle being fired ehcoed across the land, Neo's singular eye shutting off, falling forward. The Soldier responsible lowered his Rifle, grinning, only to leap back in surprise when Neo's head snapped back up, the orange eye now blood red. It immediatly locked directly onto him, blasting forward, punching straight through his chest and ripping his heart out, crushing it in it's hand as the Soldier fell down dead. Neo walked to the edge of the platform it stood on, two more Soldiers firing their weapons at it "AMATEURS." Neo remarked, launching a missile between the two, killing them both. The area went silent for a few seconds. Neo broke it with its loud footsteps as it trudged up the stairs, finding his target. They were lying on the floor, struggling. Their black hair was all dirty and torn off in a few places, blood covering their face. They wore a pair of glasses, somehow perfectly intact.

Neo yanked them off the prisoner, a light going to and fro over the glasses. Once it stopped, it crushed them in it's hand, activating the jet thrusters in his feet and blasting through the roof. It hovered above the palace for a few seconds, then held up its palm to it, a ball of orange matter appearing over it. Neo launched the sphere, a huge explosion rocking the surrounding area, reducing the majority of the palace to rubble and setting various things alight, causing yet more smaller explosions. Without a word, he blasted off into the sky.

 **Mother Base, Seychelles**

 **2050**

"Anything?" Snake questioned as he walked up to Ocelot, who was standing on the edge of the Command Platform, looking out to see.

"It's taken a while, but Code Talker's confirmed that Quiet is somehow no longer infected. 'course, there's always a risk of it showing up again, so we've given her a new cell."

"New cell?"

"And by that I mean we've only added a door made the roof glass." Ocelot added, smiling to himself at the big deal Kaz made of such small additions earlier "She's also said something, but it's all we could get out of her."

"Which is?" Snake asked.

"'I want to see the Boss.' She hasn't said anything past that." Ocelot turned in the direction of the Medical Platform "You should go and see her."

"I will." Snake took a step, then stopped "Ocelot?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Commence additional construction of the FOB's R&D Platform." Snake said, then continued his walk.

"I'm on it." Ocelot nodded, walking away.

 **Medical Platform**

 **2100**

Snake finally arrived at the platform, heading towards Quiet's cell.

"Boss, got time to train with me?" A Soldier asked. Snake turned to who asked it, seeing one of the newest recruits, Steaming Ox. Snake smirked, dashing towards the Soldier, grabbing him by the Soldiers and slamming him into the steel floor. Snake turned back around, walking down the stairs to Quiet's cell, finding a steel door in his way. To his right was an ID Scanner. Snake held up his prosthetic hand's palm to it. The machine beeped in response.

"Permission granted." It spoke, the door sliding open to reveal Quiet lying on her bed, staring up into the night sky. After hearing Snake's footsteps, she sat up, turning her body slightly to face Snake.

"You wanted to see me?" Snake asked.

Quiet looked down, taking a quick breath "I did."

 **Yeah, gonna have to up this to an M, aren't I? Nyeh heh heh, guess gore really is one of my strong points. Nobody panic about Raiden...I'm just a huge Raiden fanboy and I really wanted him at some point in the story.**

 **Uh, anyway, I'll see ya next Chapter. Peace (Walker) out!**


	4. Episode 4: Jet Flame

**Nyeh heh heh, I know what you were all thinking about the potential for a lemon. Sad to say, that ain't happening. But you can expect something around Valentine's day. But the question is...**

 **WHOOOOO!?**

 **Mother Base, Seychelles**

 **Medical Platform, 2100**

"What exactly is it you want to talk to me about?" Snake asked, folding his arms.

Quiet took a quick breath "Boss-"

"Call me Snake." Snake said abruptly, Quiet giving him a confused look "Go on."

"Snake...I just wanted to say sorry. For all the pain I caused you." Quiet looked down, a large frown on her face "I'm sorry. Sorry for all of it."

"Quiet." Snake said firmly. Quiet looked up, worried for a split second. Snake was silent for a moment "I forgive you."

Quiet took a step back when she heard that "After all that I have done...you would forgive me?"

Snake smiled "That was over a year ago, Quiet. It's all in the past."

Quiet lunged forward, pulling Snake forward towards the cage and into a hug that even Snake himself would consider bone-crushing "Thank you."

 **New York City, America, 2021**

 **1557**

"John's a little late." A brown haired woman with matching eyes said, looking out of a window "He should be home by now."

"He's only a minute late, isn't he?" A rather tall man with shining platinum hair and asked from behind her. Just as he said that, the front door of the house opened, a 12 year old boy with identical hair to the man walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He called out.

"Coming, sweetie!" The woman smiled, walking to the hall. The man was about to do the same, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Raiden! It's so good to talk to you again, dah?" The familiar voice of Doktor came from the phone, Raiden smiling.

"Yeah, it has been a while Doktor. What, about a year and three months?" Raiden responded.

"Yes, yes, time sure does fly, doesn't it? Anyway, I would like to talk to you about something." Doktor's voice immediatly went serious "Do you remember when you went back to 1975?"

"Uh, yeah. Helped out Snake's Dad with those body snatcher things. What about it?" Raiden raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, yes, that one. See, we recieved a message from Big Boss again, though it's from 1985." Doktor said, the sound of paper ruffling could be heard in the background.

"1985?" Raiden asked, muttering something under his breath.

"Now I know you don't want to go back into the battlefield, but they say that their technology simply isn't enough to bring down what they're facing right now. You may be able to help them." Doktor said quickly, the sound of more paper being shuffled.

Raiden groaned "Have they said anything about payment?"

"We're handling that, Raiden, don't worry. You'll get a cut of it, too." Doktor paused briefly "So are you up for it?"

Raiden looked back "I'll check with Rose..."

 **Mother Base, Seychelles**

 **Command Platform, 0000**

The sound of a Helicopter's rotors echoed across Mother Base, Snake hopping off with D-Dog once it landed. It was clear he had just returned from an FOB Mission, as he wore his Battle Dress and a few spots of blood on him. D-Dog ran off to places unknown, while Snake quickly gave the Soldiers greeting him a quick "training" lesson. By punching them square in the face with his prosthetic hand. Once he had done that, he headed straight for the nearby shower, taking a slight bit longer than he usually did. Once he stepped out, the blood was completely gone, the large black fragment in his forehead glistening.

"Guess everyone's asleep." He said to himself, reaching down and pulling out a Phantom Cigar, smoking it and watching Night quickly turn to Day, ceasing his smoking at 0800. He disposed of the used Cigar, then wondered about what he would do.

"Ah, Boss, there you are." Kaz turned the corner, surprising Snake "We got word back from that Maverick Company. Operation Jet Fire is a go."

"So when should our backup arrive?" Snake asked.

"Tomorrow, at the earliest. Sunday at the latest." Kaz responded, nodding "Either way, the longer we wait, the closer Neo gets to finding you and anything else he may be looking for."

"Has the Intel Team found anything on Neo yet?" Snake questioned, Kaz muttering something in irritation.

"No, only traces of it. It seems to be getting stronger and faster, too. They scouted out an Outpost, then went off to try and find anything else. They came back half an hour later and there was nothing left. Not even bodies." He looked out to sea "That thing could be coming straight for us right now."

"Then I'm going to do a search myself." Snake stated firmly, calling in Pequod from his iDroid.

"Boss, what!? That thing will kill you if it finds you!" Kaz protested, hubbling after Snake.

"No, it won't." Quiet suddenly materialised beside Snake "I'll be going with him."

Kaz looked at Quiet, then to Snake, then back to Quiet, letting out a slight snarl "Fine, go ahead."

"Hold on, Boss!" Ocelot smiled as he walked up to the three "I want to get in on the action. It's been too long since I really got out into the field." He spun one of his signature Revolvers around his finger, one eye closed.

Snake gave Ocelot an annoyed look, which soon lightened up "I don't see why not."

"Ocelot...!" Kaz growled.

"Ease up, Miller, we won't be gone for long." Ocelot shrugged playfully as he got into the Chopper that had arrived whilst they were talking, Quiet following suit and taking her usual seat. Snake smiled as he sat on the floor of the Chopper's ACC, legs handing over the edge.

"It's not too hard." He said, seconds before the Chopper began to gain altitude, closing the door once it had reached far enough away from the Base.

Kaz grumbled to himself, turning around and heading back to his main base of operations, though a Soldier surprised him by already being stood behind him "Silent Dingo, got something to report?"

"Yes sir. Our backup has arrived." Silent Dingo walked to the side, the sound of metal clanking coming from an approaching person. Their body was black metal, shining in the sunlight. They stood in front of Kaz, his glare, though seemingly unintended, pierced its way straight into Kaz's soul.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Raiden smirked.

 **With Operation Jet Flame in action, Diamond Dogs takes their first step into bringing down the mechanical menace that is MG Neo! Will Snake, Quiet and Ocelot be able to find any traces of it, or will they too be turned to nothing? And what does Kaz have planned for Raiden? Find out soon, only on Metal Gear Z!**

 **Wait hold on, I'm only supposed to use that kind of note for Splat X. Hm, guess I'll have to find a new ending note, huh? Well, nothing for me to say here, so I'll see ya next time! Rocket Peace Out!**


	5. Episode 5: Contact

**Northern Kabul, Afghanistan**

 **0605**

"Come back safe, Boss!" Pequod smiled as he took the Chopper into the sky after Quiet, Ocelot and Snake dropped off onto the ground. A sudden green light on his dashboard caught his attention. He looked down at it, seeing it came from the radar "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, seeing a fast approaching object coming in from right in front of him. He looked up "WHA-!?" Before he could scream the single word, the unidentified craft smashed into the cockpit, ripping Pequod to bloody pieces, his decapitated head falling directly in front of whatever ripped him to pieces, shattering, his brain being turned to mush. The trio on the ground immediatly spun around to face the explosion, seeing only something speed away from the explosion, pieces of the Chopper slamming into the ground.

"The fuck!?" Ocelot shouted, grabbing his Revolvers. Quiet immediatly jumped to a sniping point, Snake holding up his Assault Rifle. Both men's eyes darted about to find any potential attackers. Nothing moved, no sounds, no nothing. The three cautiously lowered their weapons when they found nobody to attack them.

"It's here." Snake growled, hand still on his Rifle, Ocelot ready to grab his guns again.

"WELL DONE." Neo's voice alerted the three, a '!' appearing over their heads. Snake and Ocelot spun around 180, seeing Neo walking towards them and soaked in blood, Quiet's laser sight aimed on its head "YOU ARE LUCKY I WAS JUST OCCUPIED WITH RIPPING SOME SOVIETS TO SHREDS."

"Ngh..." Snake scowled at the robot, aiming his gun straight at Neo's eye.

"MAYBE I'LL FIND MORE OF A CHALLENGE IN YOU." Neo blasted towards Snake and Ocelot, Ocelot quickly firing a few shots at Neo, which simply bounced off. Neo slammed into Ocelot, knocking him to the floor.

"Gah!" Ocelot yelled out as he slammed into the hard ground, the sound of a Sniper Rifle firing immediatly coming from the cliff, Neo's head tilting to the side and the orange light going out. Ocelot quickly scrambled to his feet, revolvers at the ready. Neo's eye almost immediatly turned back on once Ocelot had gotten prepared, its head snapping to Quiet's position.

The Sniper wavered slightly under Neo's menacing glower, the robot immediatly blasting through the air towards her. Quiet quickly rolled out of the way, leaping through the air and slamming her foot into Neo's head, the robot flipping onto its hands and onto its feet. It opened up the missile bays from it's arms, only to close them back once a barrage of bullets from Snake and Ocelot pinged off him. He turned to them, allowing Quiet to force the small Gear to the ground, stomping on it several times. She was then grabbed by the foot, being flung onto the ground herself and thrown into it several times over.

Snake grabbed his own Sniper Rifle, shooting Neo in the head again. It snapped over like every time, releasing Quiet. She leapt over to the other two, catching her breath. Neo immediatly reactivated, shooting towards the three. They barely managed to get out of its way as it collided with the ground, creating a small crater and kicking up dust and rocks. Ocelot quickly took a few shots at Neo, one managing to create a small dent near its ear, but the others ricocheted off.

"Damnit!" Ocelot scowled as he reloaded, Snake now throwing punches at Neo, who mainly ducked underneath them. Snake eventually managed to uppercut Neo, staggering it. Quiet immediatly grabbed it from behind, suplexing the incredibly heavy bot. Quiet immediatly stood up after Neo hit the ground, throwing her hands in the air in a V sign with a cocky grin on her face. Unfortunately, she was 30 years too early for that joke and I'm not putting a AND HER NAME IS QUIET CENA joke in.

Quiet turned back around, seeing the now completely deactivated Neo. The victory was short lived, as they all saw its head spasm.

"We need to move, now!" Snake commanded, his comrades following suit as he ran. Snake ducked for cover behind a rock, Ocelot hiding behind a rock not too far from Snake. Quiet hid herself in a tree, vanishing. Neo stood up, scanning the area. The sound of its metal footsteps came closer and closer, until one slammed down right next to Ocelot, the elite commander, glaring up at Neo as its head slowly turned. He gritted his teeth as it turned to Snake, Snake himself getting prepared to run.

Then it stopped turning.

Only a light clanking was heard. Neo shifted its head the opposite way, then back to turning to Snake. It stopped at about 45 degrees every time.

"DAMAGE SUSTAINED." Neo commented to itself "REPAIRS NECCESARY." With that, it flew off into the sky, kicking up more sand and rocks as it left the ground, Ocelot wiping his eyes once Neo was a safe distance away.

"Are you two alright?" Snake asked, Quiet nodded as she appeared next to Snake, though Ocelot winced once he stood up "What's wrong?"

"Heheh, bastard must'a cracked a rib or two...strange how I didn't notice it until now." Ocelot made a face down at his chest. Snake quickly pulled out his iDroid, calling in a Chopper, a simple "Roger." coming from Kaz. Snake turned to Quiet.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, looking away as a light blush came upon her.

Snake chuckled to himself quietly as the sound of a Helicopter's rotors soon came in "This is Pequod, arriving shortly at LZ." The new Pequod said, the Helicopter coming in and hovering nearby the trio. Snake helped Ocelot with his walk to the Chopper, supporting him as he clambered in. Pequod looked back, nodding to himself when he saw that all three were safely aboard "Gaining alitude."

 **Heheh, hey there. Sorry for not updating for a while, life happened. That and I had a three or so day losing streak in literally every game I own, so that didn't really help. I...apologise for the QUIET CENA and that huge fourth wall break. That's usually only in my Splat X stories. Anyway, speaking of that series, I'd just like to say Splat X 2 hit OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND views recently. So...thanks for that, everyone who read it. I'll see ya next episode!**


	6. Episode 6: Admittance

**Mother Base, Seychelles**

 **Medical Platform**

 **2200**

"There ya go." Snake nodded as he helped Ocelot off the Chopper, a medical team immediatly arriving and helping the injured commander to the large building.

"Snake." A voice called out. Snake turned his head to the right slightly, his eyes landing on the approaching cyborg that was Raiden. Snake held out his hand, which Raiden quickly shook "It's been a while."

"It has." Snake nodded.

Quiet, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about Raiden, her hand ready on her Rifle. Raiden noticed her unease, showing her with a wave of his hand that he wasn't of any threat, Quiet slowly moving her hand away from her Rifle "So you're...Raiden?"

"Yeah." Raiden responded.

Quiet took a small step back, clearly still a bit nervous.

"Sorry I took so long." Kaz slowly walked up to the group "I don't know how you get from platform to platform so easily, Boss."

Snake smiled a bit, looking over to the delivery point that was just within view. He looked back to Kaz "So what's our next move?"

"Raiden's going to be heading out to Aghanistan, try to find and combat Neo himself." Kaz explained "It's not going to be easy, Raiden. That thing easily kicked Ocelot and Boss' asses, be careful."

Raiden grinned "Heh, you should have seen what I've fought." He then remembered exactly what happened during the events of 2018 "Or not...wasn't the best experience."

Just then, the sound of a Helicopter was heard "This is Boogaloo, arriving shortly at LZ."

Snake lost it "BOOGALOO!?" He blurted out, breaking into hysterics.

The name got a small laugh out of Raiden and a slight giggle from Quiet, but Kaz, being the grumpy old bugger he is, just scowled "Just get in the Chopper, Raiden."

"Ok, alright." Raiden kept the smile on his face, though Snake was finding it hard to pull himself together after that. Raiden easily jumped onto the Chopper, clinging onto the door in a similar way that Quiet did when riding the Chopper with Snake "I'll see ya later!" He nodded, the Chopper quickly gaining altitude.

"Ok...Ok...Get it together, Ahab." Snake's laughter eventually reducing itself to nothing as he stood up "Ah...Hahah..."

"Uhm...Snake?" Quiet asked.

"Yes, Quiet?" Snake turned around to Quiet, who had her hands behind her back and was rubbing her foot on the floor.

"Could you" Quiet paused for a moment "come with me?"

"Sure."

A bark entered Snake's ears a mere second before he was forced to the ground by the large wolf-dog that was DD, the Soldier managing to roll over and try to shove DD off him, but still laughed from the tickling sensation of DD's tongue on his face. DD eventually ceased his madness and ran up to Quiet, the Sniper crouching down and DD putting his front two paws on her knees and leaning forward to sniff her. Content with his sniffing, DD got his paws off Quiet and allowed her to stand up, sitting down in front of her. Quiet smiled, giving the large canine a stroke on the head, which DD seemed to smile at, before running off again.

"You can never tell where he is or when he's gonna come from, that DD." Snake smiled, then turned to Quiet, who gestured with her head for him to follow "Alright, I'm coming."

Quiet led Snake down some stairs, then up another set of stairs and under one of the bridges that connected the many platforms of Mother Base, stopping midway on the under path of the bridge and turning to Snake, the two standing in silence for a moment, the silence broken by the slow increase of rainfall. Eventually Quiet spoke "Do you remember the tape I left you?"

"I do." Snake nodded "What about it?"

Quiet waited for a second before answering "I still feel that way about you." She looked down at the floor "Snake...I love you."

Snake flat out didn't know what to say, being hit by a whole range of emotions. He went completely quiet and still, trying to think of an answer.

"Snake?" Quiet looked up, seeing the visibly shocked Soldier "Snake?"

Snake shook his head, recollecting himself, though Quiet had gone by the time he looked up at where she was "Quiet, wait."

Quiet reappeared a few steps further back from where she had previously stood. She slowly turned around back to Snake, who was unable to describe the emotion on her face.

Snake growled at himself for a brief time "I feel the same."

 **Sorry this one took so long, had an idea drought. And yes, SnakexQuiet is happening. Hey, it got my "Ship of 2015" Award, so of course it's gonna happen. Obviously it's not going to be the best because, well, Romance isn't one of my strong suits in writing, but I'm working on it, y'know, I'm working on it. Anywho...I have a question**

 **Why do you love Mettaton? (No X or Z)**


	7. Episode 7: Japes

**Northern Kabul, Afghanistan**

"Raiden, your objective is to locate and secure the threat known as MG Neo. It's tough, so expect a lot of resistance from it, especially bullets. I've sent extra details to your iDroid." Kaz explained, his voice coming to Raiden from the microphone in his ear.

Raiden nodded "Got it. What if I manage to bring this thing down?"

"You've been supplied with a Fulton Recovery Device, it'll extract anything that isn't bolted down out of the field. Soldiers, Containers, Vechiles, et cetera. However, you only have one, so use it wisely. If you can, bring Neo back on one."

"Alright." Raiden nodded, leaping out of the Helicopter, a crater forming where he landed, rain slowly sliding down his metallic body.

"Agh!" A Soviet Soldier cried out. Raiden turned around, seeing two Soviet Soldiers standing beside a truck, staring at him. He looked directly at another Soldier, who was looking at Raiden. The first one looked at Raiden as the second one looked at him. This continued for a while until the two got dizzy. The first one cleared his throat "Ivan, is that...a cyborg?"

"Actually I think that's a rock."

The camera slid over to reveal a rock next to Raiden "Oh." Said the first Soviet.

"Actually, Coman, what's that next to the rock?" Ivan asked.

Coman looked at Raiden "Is that a..." He turned back to Ivan "(Is that a cyborg?)"

"(Yes.)" Ivan replied.

"Hah! Cyborg! Prepare yourself! For Japes! Capers! And Skyscrapers!" Coman smirked "For I, the great Coman, will capture you!"

"Why do I always get the nuts?" Raiden frowned, but went along with it anyway.

"Nyeh heh heh!" Coman ran off into the distance, Ivan shrugging and leaning against the truck.

Raiden put two fingers to his earpiece "Kaz, I just got into a conversation with some Soviets. One of them mentioned, Japes, Capers and Skyscrapers. Think I should follow him?"

Kaz hummed for a moment "Actually Raiden, go ahead. Even if it's a trap, you should be able to handle it."

"Got it, Raiden out." Raiden lowered his fingers, ninja running after Coman, though Ivan had seemingly disappeared from the front of the truck. Raiden soon arrived in a valley, seeing Coman and Ivan talking about something.

"So, as I was saying about Volgin..." Coman began, then immediatly spun to Raiden a '!' appearing over his head "Cyborg! Prepare yourself for your first challenge!" Coman held up a remote "As I press this remote, this very valley will change shape! Now get ready!" Coman held his finger over the button "Not even I will know the solution to this one, cyborg!" He jabbed the button with his finger. Just as Coman said it would, the valley began to warp rapidly, the terrian almost becoming a blur.

It ended as a straight path to Coman and Ivan. Coman spun out of sight, Ivan casually following him and leaving a confused Raiden to stand on his own. He shrugged, following the path that Coman and Ivan had left. Then heard screaming.

As he turned a corner, he saw the two Soldiers being hoisted up by MG Neo itself, its hand shaking mere seconds before it crushed their heads in its hands, blood and brains spurting across the ground and soaking MG Neo, some of it landing on Raiden's face. He gasped, then quickly turned it to a scowl, drawing his sword.

MG Neo's head snapped to him, its eye glowing as it observed him "THREAT DETECTED. YOU WILL FALL."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Raiden spat, tightening his grip on his blade.

"I WILL DEAL WITH YOU EASILY, SCRAP." MG Neo yelled, the two lunging for each other, electricity crackling across the ground for a few miles as the first few attacks were thrown. A punch from Neo sent Raiden's blade hurtling through the air, implanting itself firmly into the ground. Raiden immediatly went for a punch of his own, a loud KANG sounding as he hit Neo square in the face, sending it back a few metres. Neo charged at Raiden, who caught it and threw it over himself, Neo hitting the ground and sending up rocks and dirt.

"And you're supposed to be hard?" Raiden commented, walking over and ripping his blade out of the ground, turning back to Neo as it stood up, shaking off some sand.

"I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS." Neo charged again, this time slamming head-first into Raiden's stomach, sending him flying through the air. Raiden flipped back, pushing himself off a rock and blasting back towards Neo, taking a few large slashes at it, though it dodged them all.

"Damnit!" Raiden hissed, holding his sword to his side. Neo held up his hands, which opened up to reveal it's trademark missile bay, which all immediatly fired at Raiden, flying through the air at breakneck speeds. Raiden braced himself, activating Zandatsu. He sliced through the flying explosives with ease, springing towards Neo and uppercutting him. Neo flipped over backwards, landing on his face. Within seconds, his arms spun backwards, headbutting Raiden in the chin with one of his spines as he leapt back up to his feet, the ninja stumbling back and inspecting his chin, his white blood trickling out of it from a spot where it had been pierced.

Neo was getting weak, Raiden knew it. Sparks were flying from its shoulders; small fires visible from within. Raiden laughed slightly as one of Neo's legs gave way, a glare coming from it as it fell down completely. Raiden waited to see if it would spring back to life.

It didn't.

Smiling, Raiden strolled over, attaching a Fulton to Neo, watching it as it rocketed into the sky. He put two fingers to his ear "Mission complete."

"Excellent work, Raiden, the Chopper is on the way."

 **Sup. Not much to say, but I've been doing a little experiment. I reset Undertale (I had a bad time) and decided to only kill Papyrus.**

 **I'M SORRY PAPYRUS, IT WAS IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE.**


	8. Episode 8: Two Steps

**I have kept you in a state of waiting for a certain amount of time, have I not?**

 **So sorry this one took so long. I couldn't really think of anything for this fic. I promise I'll be faster next time. Anywho, on with the show!**

 **Music: Terraria - Night**

 **Mother Base, Seychelles, 2255**

"Snake, can I ask you something?" Quiet asked the soldier, who looked at her with a confused expression.

"Sure, Quiet." He replied, resting his head on his fist.

Quiet hesitated for a brief second "When you kill on the battlefield...does it feel good?"

"Huh..." Snake mumbled, scrunching up his face. Finally, he sighed "I'm not sure, Quiet. Sometimes, it does, sometimes it doesn't." Snake leaned back in his chair "Why'd you ask?"

"..." Quiet looked away, humming something. Snake decided not to question further, the sound of his codec ringing quickly getting his attention.

"This is Snake." He said once the black and green screen had appeared, a picture of him on the right and Kaz on the left "What is it, Kaz?"

"Snake, Raiden managed to capture MG Neo, it just arrived here You need to see it." Kaz said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Right." Snake stood up, then heard someone in the background of the call "Is there someone with you?"

"What? No there-" The Call shorted out on Kaz's end, a picture of muscular Senator appearing where he once was.

"What? Who are you?! How did you get into this call!?" Snake frowned.

"Nanomachines, son!" The Senator responded. Before the Senator could say anything more, Kaz got back into the call.

"Don't know what all that was about. Just get here as soon as you can, Snake. Kaz out." Kaz said firmly, ending the call. Snake lowered his fingers from his ear, looking at Quiet.

"I have to go, Quiet. Kaz wants to see me." Snake spoke, getting a nod from Quiet "Want to do this again sometime?"

Quiet nodded, then yawned.

Snake half smiled "Alright. Goodnight, Quiet."

 **R &D Platform**

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Snake asked the commander, to which he shook his head, frowning "Where's Raiden?"

At that moment, Snake's codec rung again. He answered, the screen appearing once more with Raiden on the left "Snake, this is Raiden, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Raiden." Snake responded.

"Good. Has MG Neo arrived back yet?" Raiden asked "Huh...that's a strange bird." He mumbled, his eyes drifting away for a brief moment.

"It has. I'm looking at it right now." Snake nodded "How long until you're back?"

"Hey, Boogaloo, what's our ETA?" Raiden asked Boogaloo. Snake heard Boogaloo say something, then Raiden looked back at the screen "He says about 45 minutes."

"Gotcha. I'll see you then." Snake ended the call, crossing his arms as he looked at MG Neo "So, what are we going to do with it?"

"We're going to run some tests, see what it's made of, who built it exactly and where it came from. After that, we're going to dispose of it." Kaz said, walking up to MG Neo "We have other options that include reprogamming it to be on our side or using its parts to build our own Neo, but it's your call, Boss."

Snake mulled the options over quickly, scratching his chin "Dispose of it. It could regain its old programming or even take over whatever we build out of it."

Kaz replied with a nod, then turned to a group of soldiers "You heard him! Get moving!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all responded.

As Snake was about to turn to leave, he spotted a hoodied figure on a platform above, looking straight at him. They had medium sized out-stretched wings, a white robe, red gloves and brown trousers with thick black boots. Snake only blinked once and the person was gone, leaving him to wonder exactly who it was.

 **0400**

A distant explosion snapped Snake out of his sleep, hearing the sound of cracking gunfire. His codec rung, to which he quickly (in his still waking state) answered "This is Snake, what's-"

"Boss, it's an emergency!" Ocelot said in a panic "MG Neo activated and blew up half the R&D platforms! Get over here, now!" With that, Ocelot hung up, Snake quickly scrambling to get some combat fatigues on, grabbing his trusty Assault Rifle and sprinting out of his sleeping quarters.

And straight into Quiet.

The collision knocked the woman to the ground, Snake tripping up and falling down, barely stopping his fall, leaving the two to stare, slightly awkwardly, into each other's eyes "Uh, hey Quiet."

"Hello, Snake." Quiet said, recovering from the shock of the strong Snake crashing into her "You have heard, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"We should probably get moving."

"Yeah." Snake nodded, standing up and holding out his hand. Quiet grabbed it and pulled herself up, almost pulling Snake over again "Come on, let's get moving."

 **R &D Platform**

 **Music: Terminal Velocity - Act 1**

There we explosions left and right, shaking the bridge that connected the platforms, the shockwaves being felt across Mother Base. MG Neo was darting about in the air, firing rockets, bullets and grenades all over the place, its haunting voice echoing throughout the base "DEATH TO DIAMOND DOGS! BIG BOSS WILL FALL!" It repeated, over and over.

"Where th' hell is the Boss!?" Ocelot growled, taking a few shots with his Revolvers "And Raiden, for that matter!"

"He's on his way!" Kaz yelled "Raiden's on the other side of Mother Base! Give them some time!"

"Over here!" Snake called out, running towards the battle with Quiet by his side "Status report." He said once he got close.

"Well, it destroyed two of the platforms with one blast. We're giving it everything we've got, but it's just taking it all. We've done some damage, but it's all we've managed to accomplish." Kaz frowned "You've got to stop it yourself, Boss! It'll destoy Mother Base, and us along with it!"

"You got it. Come on, Quiet, let's give this soup can hell!" Snake yelled, grabbing a Rocket Launcher off the ground, sprinting into battle. Quiet jumped over the platform, getting crouching down on one knee, looking around, her eyes landing on MG Neo, then tracking it with deadly accuracy.

"Tell me when, Snake."


	9. Episode 9: A Moment

Snake rolled out of the way of a piece of debris that hurtled towards him, the metal splashing into the ocean. Snake aimed down the sight of his rifle, squeezing the trigger. The suppresor wore out within seconds, gunfire now cracking from the gun as bullets whizzed through the air, colliding with Neo's armour, only to deal minor damage.

"Damnit!" Snake growled. The sound of a Sniper Rifle firing pierced the air with no warning. Snake looked to where Quiet was positioned, seeing a shadowed, yet shiny, figure standing next to her, a complex rocket launcher resting on their shoulder. They fired, the rocket speeding towards the now immobile Neo, a plume of smoke obscuring it from view. The tall person jumped down from next to Quiet, revealing themselves to be Raiden, sword drawn "Took you long enough."

"Heh." Raiden smirked, looking back at Snake "You need to work on a way to get around here." He looked back to Neo, which was floating in the air "C'mon!" Raiden's visor clicked together over his face, a small hum sounding as they did. Snake took hold of his rocket launcher, holding it in his prosthetic hand, his assault rifle in the other. A blink of a laser sight confirmed Quiet being on the ready. UTH-66 Helicopters swarmed the skies, ready to tear their target to shreds.

Snake took a step forward, aiming at MG Neo with the rocket launcher "Diamond Dogs! FIRE!"

 **Music: Megalo Strikes Back**

In an instant, miniguns whirred into life, rockets began to fire, guns of all kinds were fired and Raiden kept pulling RPGs out of nowhere, every single person possible (including Ocelot and maybe even Kaz) firing into the smoke cloud. Eventually, Snake held up his arm, silence falling down on the base. Slowly, the smoke cloud dissipated, revealing...

"PITIFUL." Was all that was said before hundreds upon thousands of missiles and bullets burst forth from the smoke in all directions, the last of the smaller 3 platforms going up in smoke, the haunting screams of soldiers audible to anyone on the main platform, Neo blasted into the air and aimed at the remaining soldiers, who returned fire on him, most being shredded to pieces.

Raiden gasped, grabbing Snake, then leaping up to Quiet and grabbing her, too, jumping off the platform and behind cover just before a barrage of missiles struck where they all once stood. Ocelot and Kaz got to the three as fast as they could "You two OK?" Raiden asked.

"We're fine. Ocelot, we need backup. Call in more troops." Snake said firmly, urgency in his gruff voice. Ocelot nodded, taking out his own iDroid "Kaz, I want you to get away from here, get back to the Command Platform."

Kaz mumbled something for a second, then turned, departing down the bridge that lead to the Command Platform.

"Raiden, Quiet, come on, we're getting back into the fight." Snake yanked his Rocket Launcher off his back, walking out of cover.

"Snake, wait." Quiet suddenly gripped Snake's shoulder. Snake turned around, confused "Raiden, could you...let us have some privacy?"

 **Music: Final Fantasy 7 Music - Aerith's Theme**

Raiden looked between the two, then back to where Ocelot was, only to see he had ran off into battle. He looked at the duo of Snake and Quiet and nodded "You got it." He said, then ran off into the fight, explosions shaking the ground.

"Quiet?" Snake asked, putting his weapons away. He took a small step closer once he saw tears fall from Quiet's eyes "Quiet, what's wrong?"

"Snake, if we don't make it through this, then just remember" She him directly in the eye "I love you." She suddenly pushed her lips against his, gripping his collar tightly. Snake, initially surprised, soon let himself join in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Quiet, the couple drifting off into their own world.

Before Ocelot absolutely ruined the moment.

"Hey, hey! Now is _not_ the time for that!" He yelled, breaking the two out of their trance, both quickly turning their heads to him, barely able to fight back the blush "You can do that later, we need to take care of that thing!" A soldier's body slammed into the deck behind him, blood covering the area around them "Now!" Ocelot ran straight back into battle, guns blazing.

Snake and Quiet looked at each other for a moment, then parted, picking up their respective weapons "Ready?" Snake questioned, getting an affirmative nod from Quiet "Let's go."

 **Music: Undertale OST - Power of "NEO"**

The pair jumped out from their cover, immediatly opening fire on Neo, who was distracted with shooting down drones and Blackfoots, despite the various explosions around him. Raiden sprinted up to Neo, drop kicking him. As Raiden got back to his feet, Neo regained his balance, slowly turning to face Raiden. Without a word, he lunged forward, grabbing Raiden by the throat and lifting him off his feet, the cyborg's legs flailing about.

"GRAGH!" Snake yelled out, slamming his prosthetic fist into Neo's side, forcing it to release Raiden. Almost immediatly, Neo was back up on its feet. It looked to more choppers coming in, firing yet more missiles towards them "No you don't!" Snake yelled, grabbing Neo's arm and forcing it to aim upward, the missiles heading into the sky.

 **Pause the music**

*Meanwhile in the sky*

"Hi. I'm the Dog." A small black and brown dog said "My name is the Dog. Everybody loves me-" He and his small red plane were promptly blown to smithereens by the many missiles Neo launched.

 **Ok, now keep the music rollin'**

*Big Boss Base (Don't ask why it's called that now)*

Snake pulled Neo's arm behind its back "Now!" He shouted, Quiet firing immediatly. As expected, the bullet collided with Neo's head, shutting it off. Snake slowly released the mechanical menace, only for it to quickly reactivate and begin pounding him hard. Right in the face.

"Ngh!" Raiden grunted, grabbing Neo and yanking it away, kicking it in the chest, drawing his sword "Snake, find cover."

"Boss, that's a serious injury." Kaz said through the radio.

"Yeah...I think I noticed." Snake grumbled, quickly finding some cover for himself, quickly fixing his broken nose and wiping the blood off his face. He briefly looked out of his cover, seeing a collection of choppers observing the fight between Raiden and Neo "Kaz, why aren't the choppers firing? Why isn't anyone firing for that matter?"

"Neo's somehow jammed all our weapons!" Kaz growled "You'll have to take care of it yourselves!"

Testing this statement, Snake aimed at the floor with his assault rifle. Sure enough, all that happened was a mere click "That's pretty good..." Snake mumbled to himself, then quickly turned back to the fight between the cyborg and the bot.

"HAH!" Raiden yelled out, bringing his sword down on Neo, who caught it between his palms, sparks flying as the two fought for power. Raiden slowly lifted his foot, kicking Neo away and going in for a stab. Neo ducked under it, punching Raiden in the gut.

"Rocket Punch!" Snake yelled, aiming his prosthetic fist at Neo. Luckily enough, it still worked, slowly travelling through the air towards Neo. Neo simply stared at Snake, unammused "Shit." Snake frowned before his own fist was thrown straight back at him.


	10. Episode 10: Peace

"Son of a bitch!" Raiden snarled, his fist crackling with electricity. He slammed it into Neo, a loud KANG resonating. The bot didn't even flinch, staring down at Raiden. The cyborg, let out a battle cry, his other fist colliding with Neo, creating another KANG. The bot still didn't even flinch, just glaring at Raiden. It grabbed his right hand, hoisting him into the air with no effort, Raiden kicking at its chest.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MORE ADVANCED THAN ME? PATHETIC." Neo threw Raiden over the edge, a fading yell heard, and then a splash.

"No!" Snake shouted, getting to his feet and grabbing his fist that lay nearby. He quickly reattached it, giving Neo a heavy punch to the face. The bot reacted only slightly, its head facing upward a small amount. Snake let out an angry roar, running back and pounding his fists into the robot, but to no effect "Why isn't anything working!?" Snake yelled.

"Boss, we sent in your shock arm! Gather some time, charge it to level 3!" Ocelot's voice came through the radio. Sure enough, the shock arm fell to the ground nearby with a clunk. Snake looked at it for a brief second, then back to Neo. The mini Metal Gear had its arms raised, ready to slam it down and crack Snake's head open like a coconut. Instinct kicked in and Snake immediatly rolled out of the way, Neo's fist colliding with hard metal. Snake sprinted over to his arm, throwing off his rocket arm and beginning to quickly connect the shock arm "Come on, come on..."

"DIE!" Neo screamed, slamming his palm into the floor. The lightbulbs burst, electricity zapping into the air around them, then directing itself to Snake, who almost began to dance around them as he finally managed to apply the shock arm with a CLUNK. The hero hissed as he felt it connect, gritting his teeth. The electricity stopped, but now the area was entirely dark, save for the orange glow of Neo's eye.

"Ocelot! Get the choppers to shine a light on here!" Snake barked, to which the choppers themselves responded by activating their lights and turning to the platform "Thanks." Snake nodded, then flicked his left arm, the hand instantly beginning to whir into life _"I just need to stall it for long enough to charge this to level 3..."_

"FALL!" Neo shouted, lunging towards Snake and swiping his hand, which the hero managed to avoid "FAAAALLLL!"

Snake grunted, leaping out of the way of every attack, some barely scratching his sneaking suit.

"Snake!" Someone at the opposite end of the platform called out. Neo and Snake froze, turning to the voice. Raiden was there, though sparking with electricity and soaking wet "You thought I was done?"

"WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU DIE!?" Neo stomped the ground, denting it.

"Parasites, son!" Quiet yelled from the distance.

Neo growled, looking in Quiet's direction. He aimed his arm at her, which flipped into a missile "Not if I have anything to say about that!" Raiden ran up to Neo, grabbing its arm and flipping it over himself, the bot landing on the ground with a loud THUD. Raiden grabbed Neo's neck, sending an electric surge into the mechanical menace, watching it spasm. Raiden then released Neo, watching it carefully.

"I'll finish this." Snake frowned, the shock arm making a beep of confirmation at reaching level 3 "HAAAA!" Snake yelled, plunging the arm deep into Neo's chest, the robot spazzing out of control as several kilowatts of electricity were forced into its systems, sparks flying and various popping noises heard. Neo let out one last, final scream as its eye faded to black, now completely still.

"It smells like burnt toast." Raiden commented, looking down at the defeated Metal Gear.

 **The next day**

Snake, now dressed in a black leather jacket, beige trousers and thick black leather boots, looked out over the ocean, watching various choppers take soldiers to their missions all across the world. He looked to the sky, and whispered "Just like your brothers and sisters...you're all diamonds."

"Snake!" Raiden's voice startled Snake. He turned around, the cyborg ninja standing behind him "I have to go now. It's been an honour working with you." He held out his hand, to which Snake shook firmly.

"Maybe we'll see you again someday." Snake said, the cyborg ninja chuckling.

"Perhaps. Goodbye, Snake." Raiden vanished in a lightning strike, startling Snake once more. The soldier left silently, then walked off the landing pad, only to be interrupted by Quiet materialising in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, looking very playful.

"I was about to find you." Snake replied. The two ignored the rain drops that fell, which quickly turned to a full on barrage of rain.

"Haha, were you?"

"What, you don't believe me?"

Quiet giggled, then kicked a puddle at Snake. The soldier smiled "So you wanna play, huh?"

 **? , Afghanistan**

 **2200**

"I don't think this is a good idea." A soldier commented as they patted down some sand with their shovels.

"I know, but it's what the boss wanted. Don't you know what happened to the last guy who disobeyed his orders?" Another replied, the two walking back to the chopper behind them.

"What?" The first one asked.

"He was stuck in the medical bay for a week from how bad the injuries were. From Commander Ocelot!" The second soldier laughed "The Commander of all people!"

The two soldiers shared a laugh as they closed the door, the chopper soon taking off and vanishing in the blue sky.

Unknown to anyone, the sand began to shift and shake.

Neo's hand burst forth from the grains, tightening into a fist.

 **Metal Gear Z**

 **The end**


End file.
